Another Radioactive Snork Misadventure
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A new octopus is on the block and is on the run after a neutering scare, can the gang stop him before he takes Junior's life?
1. Ch 1: A New Octopus On The Block

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"So you really want to see it?" asked Radio.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked AllStar as Occy moves along beside him.

"It's my new home," said Radio, "Not the way you expect it would be."

Radio Seaworthy is a bright green Snork wearing a white long sleeve shirt with dark green sleeves and a pair of camouflage pants suitable for a forest on land, he came to existence after AllStar cut his hand on a Nuclear Waste Barrel and some of his blood dripped onto the Radioactive Goo. That goo then formed into Radio and has been learning whatever information is out there ever since.

"I have been building it myself," said Radio as they come across a plot of empty ocean floor, "The beauty of it is it's underground, it's large and wide. But it has an even better feature."

"Could you tell me what it is?" asked AllStar.

"You gotta see for yourself," said Radio as they approach a coral reef, "Hold on, let me get the secret door open first."

Radio reached into a hole and pressed a button, the rock suddenly moved aside and revealed a curving tunnel lit up by lights. "I have to keep myself hidden, you know how nosy people are these days." said Radio.

AllStar, Radio, and Occy walks into the tunnel and the boulder shuts behind them. The tunnel was lit up making things easier to see, the snorks and octopus approached a bulkhead door made out of metal. Radio turns the bulkhead and opens the door, revealing a huge room with nothing in it. The group stepped right in and Radio shuts the door, the room is only lit up by one single light.

"Before we go any further, I need you to trust me on this." said Radio, "What I'm going to do next might freak you out, are you ready?"

"Yeah," cheered AllStar.

"Yeah right." laughed Radio as he pulls down a lever on a wall.

Suddenly, jets of air shot into the room and all the water began to drain from the room. AllStar began to feel fear but Radio kept his arm over his shoulder reassuring that nothing is wrong, Occy was simply scared to death by the loud sucking sound. Soon the room brightens and the water surrounding the snorks and octopus was sucked out of the room through drains, AllStar felt heavier than normal and he and Occy coughed out water that they were once breathing.

"What the?" he asked as he breathed in air.

"It's 80% Hydrogen and 20% Oxygen," said Radio as he swallows the water that's in his system, "In other words, it's air that the land creatures breath."

Occy then began gasping for "water", then Radio cleverly sticks a sphere filled with water over his head. "I new that bowl would come in handy," said Radio, "He he."

"Have you breathed air before?" asked Radio.

"Yeah," said AllStar, "But why air?"

"Cause of this," said Radio as he opens the other bulkhead door.

The snorks stepped inside and the entire room lights up, it was full of computers and it appears more advanced than Dr. Gallio's lab. It has a balcony surrounding a dome like room and stares descending to another floor level. "Whoa, where did you get all this stuff?" asked AllStar.

"Classified," said Radio, "This is the only place in Snorktown where you can contact the outside world, these computers pick up Humanity's satellites and I'm able to connect to the World Wide Web. The internet."

"Wow," commented AllStar.

"Governor Wellington might never approve but I don't really care anymore, whatever you do never tell the location of this bunker and never tell what's in it." said Radio, "There's a reason why I'm in hiding, but that reason is not a concern for us or Snorktown."

"So what do you do down here?" asked AllStar.

"You never stop asking questions do you?" said Radio, "I live and work here doing scientific crap, of course my first experiment was a complete success. Now where is that Octopus?"

"Octopus?" asked AllStar.

Radio then made a loud whistle and a green octopus with white eyes came out of nowhere, it barked and rushed over to Radio jumped on top of him and licked all over. "This is Rex," introduced Radio as he pulls of the green octopus' tentacles off of him, "My genetically engineered octopus, he pretty much acts just like Occy but with a major difference other than color."

"What is that difference?" asked AllStar.

"I have no idea," said Radio, "He's amphibious so he could breath both the air and water."

Rex then sniffed Occy, the red octopus became afraid of the green one and retreated behind AllStar to hide from him. "Oh now I remember, Rex does a better job in search and find missions." said Radio, "This would give everyone for a run for their money."

"Now how do you power this place?" asked AllStar.

"Instead of steam, I use a Nuclear Reactor." said Radio, "I got the Uranium from the barrels before they exploded, I simply stuck them into a rod like pattern and filled it up with the regular seawater outside. I use the steam created by the Nuclear Chain reaction and simply to put, convert it into electricity to power this place. Heck, the air is well filtered and recirculated over and over again."

"What about heat?" asked AllStar.

"That's covered by itself, I simply used the Nuclear Reactor and set the whole place to a certain temperature: 25.5 degrees Celsius. It's warm and being a reptile, I like it warm."

"I noticed the heat myself," said AllStar, "How about you Occy?"

Occy made noises sounding like he agreed with AllStar awhile nodding his head, "Well then, I can't have you guys stay in here forever." said Radio, "For Occy's sake, don't bring him here when you come over. Only come over here when you really need me and not when you feel like it, I come to you to hang out okay?"

"Why?" asked AllStar.

"You don't want to catch me in the middle of something, it would be horrible." said Radio, "Remember that story I told you about the girls at school?"

"Oh..." said AllStar.

"There won't be any girls coming here so I'll be coming to them," said Radio, "In fact, let's join up with the rest of the gang. We'll bring Rex along because, two octopuses are better than one."

Radio, AllStar, and the two octopuses rushed into the chamber and the bulkhead door shuts. Radio activates a lever and the whole place fills up with water, Occy now can take off the fishbowl on his head and sat it aside. The outside bulkhead door opens up and the two snorks and two octopuses leaves the bunker, they walked back out into the open and the boulder seals up the tunnel.

"Where to go oh where to go," mutters Radio.

"Dr. Gallio's lab," said AllStar.

"Righto," said Radio.

**TO BE CONINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Trouble Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

At Dr. Gallio's place, AllStar and Radio meets up with the gang. Interestingly enough, they were watching Dr. Gallio busy trying to build a machine and scribbling math problems on the chalkboard at the same time. He looked like a Mad Scientist at first glance, finally he stopped and turned and saw the gang staring at him. "Oh, uh this is a bit of a surprise," he said.

"What are you trying to do Uncle Gallio?" asked AllStar.

"I'm trying to build this Nuclear Reactor Radio talked about, E=mc2 is not working for me for some reason." said Dr. Gallio.

"That's because your doing it wrong," said Radio, "A nuclear reactor is not a machine, it's a power source and man it has to be big. Probably about 1.9 square meters, and the material your using isn't radioactive."

Dr. Gallio just stared at him with his jaws dropped and said, "Oh one of these days you might be a scientist yourself, cause you know more than I know."

"Actually Gallio, I'm a MAD Scientist because the crap I'm doing is so bizarre that it would blow your mind." said Radio, "I created my first genetically engineered lifeform, Rex the Octopus."

Rex simply jumped into the air and swam towards Dr. Gallio and hugged him, the scientist pulls the octopus off of his body and and sat him on the ground. "A fine specimen alright, where did you get the DNA?"

"Occy," Radio simply says, "He ended up licking my face a week ago and I gathered up his saliva and created myself a octopus of my own, with a few tweaks to the DNA of course."

Rex simply looked at Dr. Gallio and pants, the scientist nods his head and said, "How come I never thought of that?"

"Cause Test Tubes don't work underwater," joked Radio, "You don't know how much Rex is worth, if he is on sell at the pet store he would be worth 20,000 pearls due to his unique genetic code. Due to this worth, I think I have to go get him fixed."

The three tentacles on Rex's head shot up as he looked at Radio with big eyes, everyone watched as he begins to leak his ink into the water. Suddenly, he shoots black ink all over the place and rushed right out of the lab blinding everyone. "That was a joke for crying out loud," said Radio, "I'm not going to chop your sex organs off, I swear."

"Too late, he's gone." said AllStar as he rubs his eyes.

Everyone rushed out of the building and saw Rex shooting through the water like a bullet away from them, as he vanished from sight Radio said, "Did this happened when you got your octopus fixed?"

"I never got him fixed," said AllStar.

"I see why, I think Rex is more worried about banging females other than reproducing." joked Radio.

All the guys chuckled as the girls simply groaned, then Radio get's serious. "Good thing I stuck a tracker on him," he said, "I know where he's at, but I'm not bothering looking for him yet."

"Beep?" tooted Tooter.

"That's right Tooter, Why?" asked Daffney.

"We'll let him cool down, he knows my scent well so he'll come to me when he get's hungry," said Radio, "Till then, I'm heading to the library to study Octopus behavior as Occy here isn't going to give up his secrets. Maybe I'll figure out what to do and what not to do then I'll see if I could train him..."

As Radio walks off talking to himself, AllStar and his friends simply stood there for a moment then turned their attention towards Gallio's lab which is filled with Octopus Ink. "Now how am I going to clean this up?" he asked himself.

"I think the ink would disperse after a few hours," said AllStar, "I remember that time when Occy filled my house up with Black ink, after a couple of hours it's all gone."

"Why did he do that?" asked Dimmy.

"SmallStar bit one of his tentacles thinking it was candy," said AllStar, "Can't get any weirder than that."

As Radio does Octopus Research at the Snorktown Library, Rex simply swam around exploring the town itself – probably looking for a place to hide. After swimming in and out through several buildings, Rex found himself at Governor Wellington's house. He knocked on the door and Junior answers it, he and Rex stared at each other for a moment or two until finally someone spoke up.

"Junior?" asked Mrs. Wetworth, "Who's at the door."

"Um, a green octopus." he said.

Mrs. Wellington came to the door and Rex held up his tentacle and shook her hand, "Oh my, this octopus is very polite." she says as she leads Rex in, "Honey? Come down here and looked who's visiting."

Governor Wellington came down and see's Rex smiling at him, he simply sighed and said, "Oh great, another octopus."

"Do you have an owner?" asked Junior.

Rex used his tentacles to trace out a full name in the sand, "Radio Seaworthy."

"So he is civilized," said Mrs. Wetworth, "And educated, what's your name?"

Rex erases the sand and traced out his name, "Rex Seaworthy."

"Okay Rex, so why are you here?" asked Junior.

Rex erases the sand then made a picture of a "hotdog" about to get snipped off by scissors, "Eww," whined Junior as Rex frowns and nods his head, then quickly erases the drawing.

"Where did Radio get you?" asked Governor Wellington.

Rex simply wrote "DNA From Occy." next to it.

"I don't know what DNA means but it appears that he came from Occy," said Governor Wellington. "What is DNA?"

Rex erases the sand and wrote, "Genetic Code, I'm created in a lab is what I'm trying to say."

"A lab?" asked Junior.

Rex nods his head.

"Can you show us where?"

Rex shook his head.

"Why?"

Rex erases his sentence then draws the skull and crossbones on it then made a gesture getting his neck sliced open, Junior gulped in response.

"What is the danger?"

Rex erases the picture and wrote, "Classified, see Radio for details."

Suddenly, the door was barged open and Corky and other police officers stormed in. "Freeze octopus!"

Rex screamed at the top of his lungs, revealing he had Occy's voice.

"What is the meaning of this!" demand Governor Wellington.

"Sir, snorks reported of a green octopus going through their homes." said Corky, "Get that octopus boys!"

Suddenly, Rex unleashed a cloud of black ink blinding everyone in the room. As Junior tries to run away, Rex grabs him with his tentacles and shoved Junior's head half way into his mouth. As Junior screams, Rex finished wrapping all of his tentacles around him then suddenly Junior gags and stops screaming. Suddenly Rex's eyes turned sky blue and he and Junior escapes through a window.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Mind Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Radio had just finished reading books in the library, AllStar and the gang walked in and took a seat at his table. "So how is everything?" asked Radio.

"Oh all the ink has been cleared out of Uncle Gallio's lab," answers AllStar, "So how's the research on Octopuses?"

"Incredible," said Radio as he slams the book down, "I discovered that if you grab the ink pouch of any octopus, you'll be able to make it squirt ink in a straight line in a controlled fashion. But anyway, have you heard of my octopus yet?"

"No," said AllStar, "No word yet!"

"SEAWORTHY!" screamed a voice throughout the library.

"Sound's like Governor Wellington," said Radio.

Governor Wellington and Mrs. Wetworth stormed into the library, the governor is angry as his wife was crying. "Let me guess, my octopus had kidnapped your son because your wife is crying." guesses Radio.

"Correct," said the Governor, "But I wanna know how and you're the only person who knows."

"Seems that Rex communicated to you alright," said Radio, "How did you set him off?"

"Corky did it," said the Governor, "And now your octopus took Junior somewhere and is holding him hostage."

"Not hostage Governor," said Radio, "A slave."

"What do you mean a host?" asked AllStar.

"I just remembered, what separates Rex and other octopuses is his ability to control Snork's bodies." explains Radio, "He simply shoves the Snork's head half way into his mouth and stabs his spinal cord through the snorkel and connects himself to the center of the snork's brain taking complete control of the snork in question, once he has control of the host he'll use that host to aid him in whatever situation he's doing until the job is done. In this case, fleeing from authority."

"Would he kill my pour Junior?" asked Mrs. Wetworth worriedly.

"No, it's worse than death." said Radio, "Junior is probably aware on what's going on but with his ability to communicate and move his arms and legs destroyed by Rex's Dominant Brain, he is probably miserable. Besides, you can tell what emotion Rex is by looking at his eyes. Green means Neutral, Yellow means Caution as if he's getting ready to attack, Red means he's attacking, and sky blue means he's fleeing. I don't know why he does that but what matters is I have the final say in this situation, whenever you like it or now."

Meanwhile, Rex control's Junior to run off and hide behind some corals and Junior pants. Then Rex's eyes turned green and now he wonder's what to do, "Oh smurf oh smurf, please let me go," thought Junior as he can't see a darn thing. Rex then moved Junior's body like a zombie with the snork's arms extended outward, they walked for about for several kilometers in a random direction.

The gang began the search for Rex as they hopped on board the silver fish and scanned the city limits for the green octopus, "He wouldn't leave town," said Radio, "He'll stay hidden until the police scares him out of hiding."

"Where would he be hiding?" asked AllStar.

"Anywhere, under your bed for example." said Radio, "He's that smart, but I can smell him up for a mile away. Turn towards the west, I think he's around there."

The gang soon approaches the west and Radio stopped everyone, "See that coral right there?" he asked, "Shoot it with a Shell Torpedo."

"I hope I know what you're doing," said AllStar. "Firing Shell Torpedo One!"

AllStar fires a Shell Torpedo and the projectile struck the coral with tremendous force, Rex nearby used Junior and ran out of hiding. "There he is, right on Junior's head as expected." said Radio, "Let's touch down and meet up with him in town, we'll corner him and put an end to all this."

"What happens if all this turns ugly?" asked AllStar.

"It already has," explains Radio, "He's controlling a snork for crying out loud."

"Occy, follow Rex!" ordered AllStar, "We'll meet up with you later."

"Be careful Occy," said Daffney.

Occy swam towards Rex as fast as he can as the gang sped back to Dr. Gallio's lab to drop off the Silver Fish, when Occy caught up with Rex. When he barred Rex's way, he stares at Occy for a short while. His green eyes then turned yellow and made Junior barked and growl, Occy then begins to panic and Rex's eyes turned glowing red. Occy tried to swim as fast as he can as Rex uses Junior's legs to chase him, finally Rex corners Occy to a coral reef.

As Rex approaches Occy panics in fear and screams, suddenly the police came around the corner. "Freeze!" orders the officer as he aims his Shell Gun.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" cried Junior just before Rex shuts him up and his eyes turned sky blue again.

Rex soon jumped onto the coral and ran towards town, the police rushed after him as fellow snorks watched nearby as Rex approached a clearing and police bars him on all sides in a large circle.

Surrounded, the gang and their parents suddenly follows behind and Occy swam by AllStar's side. Rex's eyes then turned yellow as Governor Wellington, Mrs. Wetworth, and Willie rushed into the scene as Rex gave Junior his ability to talk again.

"Dad, help!" cried Junior, "Get this thing off of me!"

"Oh my baby!" screamed Mrs. Wetworth.

"Nobody move!" warned Radio, "Rex is strong as me, he would crush Junior's insides out of his body. The pressure would be as strong as a Snork's stomp evenly distributed on Junior's torso."

Rex has his eyes pointed at Occy, he uses Junior's hand to gesture him towards him. "He want's Occy for something," said Radio.

"Go on Occy," encourage AllStar, "You can do this."

Occy was obviously panicking and shivering in fear as he approached Rex, when he's in arms reach Rex suddenly used his tentacles and wrapped them around Occy's head in a fraction of a second. "Occy!" cried AllStar as the red octopus screams.

"AllStar," yelled Radio as he grabbed AllStar's snorkel and pulled him back, "He's not going to die, he needs to check something."

"Check what?" asked AllStar.

"Junior abandoned Occy, Rex must have found those memories and is now trying to confirm it." said Radio, "Let him do his work."

As Occy screams, he tries to scramble out of Rex's grasp but the green octopus is just too strong. Rex then uses the three tentacles on his head to force Occy's mouth open with two of them and stuck the third one into him, Occy suddenly stopped screaming and relaxes as his eyes glows bright green and his face went into a neutral expression.

"He's hacking into Occy's mind," explains Radio, "Using Junior and Occy's memories, he's going to try to picture that incident together and finds out what happen."

After 10 minutes of mind melding, Rex's anger expression increased and let's go of Occy giving him back his free will. Occy quickly swam behind AllStar in shock as he shivers, then almost immediately Rex's eyes turned bright red and began to tighten his tentacles around Junior. Junior then screams and they heard him choke, then what Radio said next shocks everyone, "Officers, if you see blood pour out of Junior – shoot Rex in his head and kill him."

Everyone gasped as Rex stopped tightening his tentacles and his eye's turned sky blue, his anger has gone away and is now replaced with sadness as he stares at Radio whining. "Come on Rex, even though what Junior did is wrong that doesn't mean I'm going to do it to you and you kill him about it." he explains, "He's better off alive for Occy to torture, making Junior's death unnecessary."

Rex began to shiver, it's clear that whatever Radio is doing is working. The officers lower down their shell guns as Radio continues, "I'm not getting you fixed Rex, it's just a joke. Humor is what it is, I didn't mean what I said. Now could you please come here you 8 legged boy?"

It took less then a second, Rex's eyes turned back into a normal white as he quickly unwraps his tentacles around Junior and removes his mouth off his scalp. He then quickly swam into Radio's arms crying as Junior wipes the saliva off of his eyes and rushes to his parents, "Oh my snork, it doesn't feel like my body belongs to me anymore." he cries.

"It's okay Rex," comforts Radio as Rex cries into his torso, "There there."

"So what did Rex do?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Mind Control, allow me to explain." says Radio as he helds Rex up with both hands and opened his mouth, and shoves his own head right into the octopuses' mouth.

Rex then wrapped his tentacles around Radio's neck and torso as he faces AllStar, then Rex opened his eyes and revealed green rings around his pupils. "His spinal cord is now hooked up to by brain," explains Radio, "But I have control of him and not me, I still have my free will and he still has his. What we have just done is that we merged our brains together, it's like connecting two computers together."

"This way, we use our thoughts to communicate between our minds. Our memories are then shared with each other and we understand each other more than just me talking to him, this way he has a say in things. Right now, the reason why he nearly killed Junior is because he felt Occy's pain by placing himself in his position. Once that pain is realized, he acted. We both can tell what the others current emotion is, right now Rex is miserable."

"But why is Occy afraid of him?" asked AllStar.

"He senses that Rex was trying to read his mind, so fear took over." explains Radio. "In reality, he actually cared for Occy because... Occy is his biological dad."

AllStar could see Rex's eyes saddened as Occy comes forward, "And of course, the bond between a child and his parents can be great." continues Radio, "But in this case, it's more as a Sibling Relationship as Me and Rex treat AllStar and Occy as brothers rather than father and son. And me and Rex proved to be more in control so you now realized that the father and son relationship never worked out because the parents are in control, so a sibling relationship is put in place."

"Your family is so messed up AllWet," said Junior.

"Yeah, that happens." said Radio, "I think it's time for me and Rex to go home, I'll see you guys later."

Rex then removes his mouth from Radio's head and the green rings in his eyes vanishes, the snork and octopus simply walked through the crowd and left. As everyone disperse, Occy looked up at AllStar smiling as he licked his face. AllStar simply pat him on the head and said, "Try not to lick Radio's face from now on, or you might get another pup."

The gang laughs as they soon disperse, "Beep Beep, woo woo!" tooted Tooter.

"That's right Tooter, we'll see you guys later." said Daffney.

The gang departed for the day, Governor Wellington wondered and thought, "Am I going to deal with Radio's creations every time he makes one?"

"Pretty much," said Radio's voice in his head, "Prepare for a grueling torture, he he."

Governor Wellington takes his family back home where Junior washes off Rex's saliva, he's going to smell like Octopus Breath for weeks. "Why me?" he asked himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Embarrasing Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Radio and Rex hadn't come out of their underground bunker for two weeks, everyone thought they were dead but AllStar knew he spends most of his time down there. As the gang were out in their usual outdoor hangout, AllStar simply sat on the chair and sighed looking all depressed.

"What's the matter AllStar?," asked Casey, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen Radio in awhile," said AllStar.

"None of us had for two weeks now," said Dimmy, "I wonder what happened to him?"

Occy tugged AllStar's shirt and whined, "Don't worry Occy, we might see him again soon." promised AllStar.

Suddenly, the sound of water shooting like a jet rips through their ears. Everyone looked up and saw a green object soaring through the sky in enormous speed, it was heading right for the gang. They made a closer look and notice it was Radio and Rex swimming side by side of each other, the two were swimming to fast and they slammed into the building in full force causing Daffney to gasped.

Then Radio and Rex landed on the ground on their feet, both had smiles on their faces. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," said AllStar, "Where were you?"

"In my home, doing my next experiment." said Radio, "Apparently, I was trying to probe a fish's brain but it exploded and send chunks of it everywhere. After cleaning up the mess, I decided to meet up with you guys for sanity's sake.

Rex then approached Occy and then hugged him, they then hugged back. Then Rex pretended to bite Occy's head again causing him to panic and shoot backwards, Rex simply point and laughed. "This is what I call, the meeting of the minds." said Radio, "Ha ha ha."

Suddenly, Occy tried to squirt black ink at Radio but used AllStar as a shield and he absorbed all the ink. "Ha ha, made you squirt on AllStar." laughed Radio.

AllStar simply grabbed Occy and aimed him carefully then forced him to shoot out ink into Radio, it was a short strong blast. "Oh two can play in that game." said Radio as he wipes ink off his face. He then grabbed Rex and returned fire with the ink, creating a Octopus Ink shoot them up game.

Everyone takes cover as black ink squirts everywhere and clouds of it disperse all over the place, after the two octopus ran out of ink everyone and everything was covered in ink. "That was fun," said Radio as he puts down Rex.

"I'll say," said AllStar as he puts down Occy.

"After three to eight days, there's going to be more ink available." said Radio, "Speaking of ink, I use the ink Rex makes to write with."

"Did it work?' asked AllStar.

"Serves better to paint with," said Radio, "Hey AllStar, try this."

Radio aim his snorkel downward and sucked up water and unleashed a jet of water onto himself, with the bubbles clear all the ink on him and his clothes were removed. "You try it." encourages AllStar.

AllStar then tries it himself, after unleashing a gush of water onto himself all the ink has been removed. "Where did you learn that?" asked AllStar.

"The very moment I was born," said Radio, "I wondered what the snorkel does and I ended up blasting myself in the face with it, trust me it really hurts in the eyes."

Suddenly Rex hopped onto Radio and clobbered his head, connecting the two's brains together once again as Rex wraps his tentacles around Radio. As the green rings form around Rex's eyes, Radio said, "Simply to put, Rex says he want's to see what your head contains."

"What?" asked AllStar as he grabbed his scalp.

"He want's to read your thoughts," said Radio, "And as a true friend, I'm not going to let him do that."

"Whew," said AllStar.

"Suck his melon Rex!" orders Radio out loud.

Rex detaches from Radio and AllStar made a run for it, "Occy, help!" he cried.

Occy simply sat there smiling at him as Rex chases him through the water 30 meters above the ocean floor, they watch them zip around in circles for a few minutes. Finally, the watch as the green blur clobbers the yellow blur and they slowly float to the ground. By the time AllStar and Rex came back, Rex had his mouth over AllStar's head as he walks like a zombie.

"Get him off!" cried AllStar, "This isn't funny anymore."

Suddenly, AllStar's leg shot backwards into his rear. "Ow, stop that!" he snapped.

"Hey Junior, come over here." said Radio, "Come over here, AllStar must have put on weight and needs to loosen up his pants!"

Junior then comes walking along with Willie nearby, with AllStar unable to control his limbs Junior grabs his underwear and pulls it upward. Resulting in a wedgie. "Why?" asked AllStar.

"You know my role between Good and Evil," said Radio, "Now to balance it, get Junior once more Rex."

Rex detaches from AllStar jumps off of him and clobbered Junior's head, once his mouth is stuck onto his skull again Occy then came up and did the rest of the work. "Oh not again!" screamed Junior as Occy grabs his pants.

He pulls Junior's pants AND underwear down revealing his private parts, then everyone watched as Occy grabbed it with as much suckers on his tentacles as possible then ripped them off like body wax. Rex detaches from Junior and the plunges to the ground crying as he pulls his pants up, as he gets up and "waddles" away. Everyone laughed and Radio put his hand on his back, "Good or Evil, your still my friend AllStar," said Radio, "And no matter what happens, your still going to be my... Old Man."

"Oh very funny... son." said AllStar.

"Is that the best that you can come up with?" asked Radio, "My body is set to your age and you can't come up with a clever nickname, that's the thing between generations. The newest one is better then the last. He he."

"Oh why you!" snapped AllStar as he tried to jump them.

Radio simply stepped aside and he falls to the ground, "Come on Rex!" he called, "Let's get outta here!"

Rex barked twice and he and Radio shot up into the air and the gang watches as they circled each other as the rise up into the sea, after getting to a appropriate distance they then shot through the water as if in the speed of sound and were gone in a blink of an eye. A few seconds later, the gang heard the sonic boom.

"Beep beep!" tooted Tooter as he picks his ears.

"Yes Tooter, that was loud." said Daffney.

"I'm not going to look at my Uncles Gallio and Strangesnork the same way again," moaned AllStar with his head on the ground, "I can't believe I brought a Mad Scientist into the world."

"I heard that." said Radio's voice in AllStar's head.

"Oh come on!" cried AllStar as he shot up to his feet.

"Oh AllStar, they were just playing around." said Casey, "You said you missed them after a two week absence."

"Best to live it up awhile it last then." said AllStar, "Cause this is getting ridicules."

**THE END**


End file.
